The Department of Radiation Oncology, Indiana University School of Medicine requests support for participation in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group's clinical research involving treatment of cancer patients by radiation, either alone or as an adjunct to surgery and chemotherapy. Approximately 80 patients per year will be treated at this institution according to approved RTOG protocols, and clinical data will be submitted for evaluation and determination of the most effective treatment for cancer of specific sites. Because of the interest and experience in clinical hyperthermia by the principal investigator, this institution may be expected to make a significant contribution to definitive treatment techniques for this modality. The interaction with medical and surgical oncologists, as well as other radiation oncologists, occasioned by active participation in a national cancer study group will further stimulate a multidisciplinary approach to treatment of cancer and provide comprehensive care for these patients. Improved survival and improved quality of life are the major goals of RTOG studies.